


Just Breathe ~ Sólo Respira

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Bishop Losa X Reader, F/M, Mayans Imagine, Mayans MC - Freeform, mayans fx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Word Count: 809Warnings: Nightmares, Panic Attack, Overly Apologetic female, cheesy, Fluffy Bishop





	Just Breathe ~ Sólo Respira

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again this is basically unedited. I sat down to write something else and this just came out.

You were startled awake by the hand on your arm – chest heaving from panic, your heart beating so hard it felt that it might rip straight out.

“Breathe, querida.” Bishop soothed.

Each breath was a struggle, the feeling of an anvil on your chest kept you from getting a deep breath. With soft motions, he rubbed your back trying to calm you down. A victim of nightmares himself he knew not to pry but only to comfort in the ways he’d learned helped you.

“Don’t be scared,” He cooed, “I’m right here. Just breathe, okay?”

“Can you turn on the light?” You asked still breathless.

Bishop turned on the bedside lamp on his side of the bed.

“Thank you,” You turned to look at him. Rubbing at your forehead you felt where the sweat had beaded together from the prolonged exposure to fear. “Gross.” You muttered softly.

He laughed softly as his hand returned to your back.

“It was so real.” You spoke directing your focus to the duvet you fidgeted with. “He found me, and he took me from you.” Losing yourself into the fear of what was almost a reality once. “Obispo,” your voice broke in fear. “He’ll kill me if he ever finds me.”

Bishops wrapped you in his arms and pulled you into his chest. “It’s never going to happen.”

“But it could, he’s a cop with endless resources.” You cut him off.

“He will never hurt you again. I swear to you that I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure of that. Frankie knows that if any other agencies start poking around trying to find you that he shuts that shit down and I’m the first call he makes.”

Tears streamed down your cheeks, this nightmare had torn you apart. It was the worst it had been in a while. You hated Bishop seeing you like this, the woman who’s glue of whiskey and sarcasm had broken and the pieces had all fallen apart. It seemed to happen less often since you two had met and it normally took something bad to set this off. But this, this was a different kind of nightmare.

“He knew I was happy, that’s why he came.” You stuttered out. “He told me that I didn’t deserve it, that broken girls like me don’t get that.” You struggled for another breathe. “I know he’s wrong, he’s not real. It’s just that stupid fucking tape.”

“Hey,” Bishop soothed again. “You lived with that a long time, it’s never completely gonna go away.” He pulled back to look you in the eyes. “But I’m always going to be here to remind you that it’s outdated and wrong.” He searched your expression to make sure you were listening to his words. “I love you and every piece of every sliver that makes you who you are.”

You wiped at the tears that threatened to brim over.

“(Y/N), I hope you know that if he ever tries to find you, I will handle him my own way.”

That statement required no explanation, you knew exactly what he meant and as much as that comforted you it also terrified you. It was no secret that the same hands that held you and protect you were capable of much darker hurtful things.

“I know.” You replied softly.

“Come on, you should try to get some rest.” He shuffled back towards the headboard.

You turned to look at him fear rising back up in your chest. “I don’t think I can.”

The look on Bishops face said it all – the suppressed anger at the man who hurt you and the broken heart he felt for you in moments like this. “Come here,” He pleaded as he leaned against the headboard.

You curled into his chest, your legs intertwining with his as he pulled you close. Your ear was pressed softly to his chest so you could listen to his heartbeat, one arm wrapped around your side and his other threaded through your hair and his thumb ever so softly rubbed behind your ear. Bishop knew just what to do to soothe you back to sleep, even if that meant he was going to be uncomfortable and not get much of his own.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled into his chest.

“Hey,” He quieted. “what are you sorry for? You have nothing to apologize for.”

“You have enough on your plate without random breakdowns and outburst from me.”

“Querida, you are my rock. But please don’t ever think you need to apologize for this.”

You nuzzled closer to his chest accepting his words and letting the heat radiating from his chest and the thump of his heartbeat lull you to sleep. Just before you lost consciousness you could heart the faint rumble of his ‘I love you’ from his chest.


End file.
